1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a machine for spraying a treatment liquid, and especially one for the treatment of plants and soils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of mobile spraying machines are widely employed in agriculture as well as for the treatment of trees and vines. These machines perform satisfactorily when the volume of liquid which must be scattered per unit area is relatively high. But certain treatments necessitate the scattering of a relatively small volume of liquid per unit area. In order to reduce the delivery of liquid projected by each nozzle of such a machine it obviously is sufficient to reduce the diameter of the nozzle. But a limit is rapidly reached in this direction, especially in the case of the scattering of liquids which carry treating particles. Considerable risks arise regarding obstruction of the nozzles.